


焚风

by ventties



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Geralt, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Underage Sex, bottom!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 接《四千日夜》；脏
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vesemir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	焚风

_最近我时常想，是否该换一种记录时间的方式。比如，今天是我捡到男孩的第两千九百七十九日，也是我开始操他的第二百一十四日。这两百多日以来我已经无法思考其他任何事物了。每每闭上双眼眼前便浮现杰洛特那曼妙的身体，他低垂着的金色猫瞳——和我一样——他柔软的和月蔷薇花瓣一样的嘴唇，我爱用牙叼住他的下唇啃咬，直到它变得充血红肿。_

_他纤弱细长的躯干和四肢，仿佛轻轻用力就能掰断。连一双小脚都那么干净漂亮，如果说杰洛特的嘴唇是月蔷薇，那么他的脚趾尖就是藜芦花瓣。我爱亲吻他的脚踝，他的足弓，然后挨个舔舐他的脚趾和趾缝。那是我除了他的乳肉最爱舔弄的地方——啊，他那一对水嫩的奶子，已经被我日夜的爱抚和吮吸玩得涨大了，当我张开手指抓握它们的时候，软肉会从我指缝中溢出。那双大奶摇晃着沉甸甸地垂在杰洛特的前胸，乳晕肥软地偾起，娇羞却大胆地顶起所有试图遮挡它们的衣物。_

_还有他平坦凹陷的下腹，每当我操进他的子宫时他的下腹都会被顶出我的鸡巴的形状，我最爱的便是一边深重地奸淫他一边隔着他的小肚子抚摸自己的鸡巴。再往下便是魔力之所，一切圣洁与罪恶的源头，他的阴部，他的雌穴，至今软嫩肥美，无师自通地持续分泌着甜美的蜜液。我爱那味道。我张着嘴含住他的整个阴户吸走他的所有淫汁，他似乎觉得肮脏，每次都羞耻得哭，却不知那是我眼里最温软潮湿的圣域。我该如何赞颂他？那丝滑甜腥的软滑肥逼，还有油亮小巧的紧致屁眼，纵然我有一千条灵魂也会被它们全数吸光。_

_而比这些春梦更加淫乱的是，我每日睁眼都会真切见到这美丽的造物躺在我身侧，熟睡或被我压在身下承受奸淫。成为了雌性杰洛特已经彻底成为了我的小情人，小母狗，而他毫无怨言地接受了我给他的一切。_

_说到雌性，杰洛特的男性器官似乎彻底失去了功能。他还可以勃起，但无法用阴茎高潮了。我不清楚是因为从他的第一次性经历就是靠女穴，还是因为他的变异所造就的。他被我操干花穴，屁眼，甚至是拨弄奶头都有可能会颤抖着潮吹，前面粉嫩的阴茎也会微微挺立起来，一碰就会泻出，但他的精水十分稀薄。我有几次尝试帮他爱抚阴茎，他也怎么都办法勃起。_

_每每想到狼学派除了我以外第二个拥有白发的猎魔人已经完全成了我的矫软母狼，我竟也不知道是应该感到惭愧还是满足。_

“哈！你听见了吗？”兰伯特转头朝床的方向大笑着，“老头的实验日记又有更新了……我看这倒越来越像他操你的记录本了。”他把笔记本合起来随手往桌上一甩，站起身来走向那张小床。

杰洛特衣衫凌乱地躺在那里，一动不动地看着兰伯特逼近，目光安静地落在对方的脸上，眼眶仍旧泛着红。兰伯特伸出手掌贴住了那小母狼的半边脸，拇指重重地摩挲过那细嫩的脸颊：“但我能理解……”

杰洛特慢慢勾起嘴角，握住了兰伯特那只贴着自己脸颊的手。

“是我也会……是我也想，一字不漏地，”兰伯特翻身上床，两腿岔开跪在杰洛特腰侧，“记录下你每一秒淫荡的样子。你被操到翻白眼的痴态和被操干到坏掉不停喷尿却还想要更多的样子……”

他身下的母狼舔了舔本就濡湿的唇，嘴无意识地半张着。兰伯特握着自己半勃起的肉屌，用它戳弄着男孩方才已被吮到肥大的乳尖。男孩乖巧地握住了自己的两只乳房挤出一道深沟，将师兄那尚在不应期就已经尺寸吓人的老二夹在了中间，推挤着那对软肉抚慰他的情人。

“刚内射了你两次就又想要了？”兰伯特将两根手指放入他的口腔，白狼乖顺地含住了它们吸吮着，“虽然知道你就是这样怎么都吃不饱精液的骚货，可有时还是在想……按理说维瑟米尔正值壮年，应该每天都会要你很多次，加上我操你的次数……”

母狼的舌尖又快又轻地来回搔着他的指肚，兰伯特抽出手指不轻不重地拍了拍男孩的脸颊。“不过你都被玩成这样了，都被玩得坏掉了……这骚浪的样子倒是对的起你被玩坏的肥逼。”

“师兄不喜欢吗？”杰洛特松开自己的软肉坐起身，往后缩了缩。他的下体随着动作淅淅沥沥又滴出来一点东西，面对着兰伯特显得格外幼小的母狼突然红了脸捂住阴部。

“我最喜欢的就是看着你的女穴被玩坏了之后控制不住漏尿的样子。”兰伯特一把捞过蜷缩的白狼，让他分开大腿坐在自己怀里，“我每天都在想看你流尿的样子。”他的大手覆盖了母狼的阴户，快速又用力地搓了起来。

“啊啊啊啊——”杰洛特攀住对方肩膀的手骤然收紧，仰着头尖叫出声，“慢，慢一点点，求你——唔啊啊！”

他的雌穴在早晨维瑟米尔爹地干完他离去之后就没有清洗过，又被偷爬进房间的兰伯特内射了两次，早已经变得湿泞不堪，糊满了三人的尿液和他自己分泌的淫汁。此时又被兰伯特用力按住了阴蒂快速揉搓，超载的快感令他发起抖来，痉挛着无法分泌更多蜜液的花心又喷出了浅色的尿液。

“师兄指奸得你舒服吗？说话？”兰伯特叼住了母狼的嘴唇厮磨着问道。

“哈啊——舒服……杰洛特被师兄的手指操——呜啊——操得好爽……”

“我每天在训练场上偷偷看着你那肥圆的屁股，等着老头教我们强击的技巧，等着看因为你动作幅度过大而控制不住漏尿沾湿裤裆……我知道老头是因为这个把你的裤子都换成了黑色，但是我看得出来也闻得出来，你的尿的味道……”

白狼已经因为过多的快感和羞耻呜呜地哭了出来，头埋在兰伯特的肩窝里一颤一颤。兰伯特抽出沾满尿液的手指甩了甩，又套弄了一下已经完全勃起的狰狞巨屌——刚才因为动作那巨大的老二被夹在母狼两瓣肉臀中间来回磨蹭，已经被撩拨得怒张了。

“想要师兄的大鸡巴吗？”即使杰洛特已经快要被他的手指玩到失神，兰伯特还是忍不住想从他嘴里一直榨取淫言秽语。

“想……想要师兄操进来，操进小母狼的花苞里。”可那攀附着他的媚娃却乖顺又听话，毫无羞耻又不知餮足地回答了他，还主动把唇舌送到了他的嘴边。

“哈，你就是……”贱货，娇羞又放荡，纯真又淫邪，看似被身强力壮的爹地和精力旺盛的师兄玩坏了尿道和雌穴，实则把男人们都锁在了股掌之间。

兰伯特毫不怜惜地用力将硬得发烫的鸡巴抵住了他的尿道口来回研磨，逼出怀里幼小身躯更加崩溃难忍的尖叫。可白狼高潮了多次，连尿都无法再喷，只能干发着抖持续地缓缓漏着尿，再次将兰伯特的肉棒沾湿。

然后兰伯特操了他最后一次，他把幼小的母狼压在床上，手掐住他的脖子，鸡巴大开大合地狠力奸淫着那已经承受过数不清的精与尿的烂熟阴道。他并不知自己的愤怒从何而来，杰洛特在他身下百依百顺，怕羞又主动地奉上了自己整个身体，像这样——他甚至可以掐住他的脖子看他逐渐缺氧脸颊涨红地窒息模样，白狼也不会有任何反抗。但在内心深处他却总觉得仿佛空了什么，那是他捕不到的一缕风，捉不住的一道光。虽承欢于男人身下却像在施舍可怜的他。

最后他泄愤似的射在了母狼的身体里便马上穿起衣服夺门而出。

被汗液、精液和尿液彻底污染的杰洛特喘着气转过头，目光直直盯着门的方向。

改造给了他这样不伦的躯体，现在又被玩弄到坏掉，任其他猎魔人师兄弟多年后如何探索整个大陆，他又能去哪呢？不过是绝望地努力着攀住还愿意给他肌肤之亲的最后两根浮木罢了。


End file.
